Saints Horror
by Baby Fawn
Summary: this story came to me out of the blue. it is about kat and the saints winning a trip to a place called camp crystal lake in New jersy they go there not knowing what to expect but when they get there well you will have to wait and see. so please read and review reviews help me know if i am doing good and what i can fix. but no flames flames are bad nice construstive words are good


A/N THIS IS A TEST PAGE TO SEE WHAT PEOPLE THINK OF THIS STORY.

AS I DO NOT OWN ANYONE IN THIS STORY OR CROSS OVER EXPECT FOR MY OC WHO WILL BE IN THERE AND THE SONGS I USE WILL BE ONLY BY TITLE ONLY. AND NOT WITH ANY LYRICS TO IT. BUT THE PEOPLE AND THE PLACES ARE OWNED BY THE PEOPLE WHO MADE THEM. NOT BY ME ONLY MY OC IS OWNED BY ME AND WHAT EVER OTHER OC'S I CAN COME UP WITH..

SO WITHOUT FURTHER ADU

I GIVE YOU

SAINTS HORROR

CHAPTER 1

*CRASH BANG BOOM* a loud noise was heard coming from inside the church on 3rd street.

All the people who lived near or in walking distance of the church new to stay away from there on Halloween and the day after. For that place had a weird feel to it. But the people who where in there knew of the weird feeling that came from there. For they where not scared at all of it for they where the ones to set up all the little things to keep people away from there. For they where the Saints of 3rd street. They where a bunch of people who wore purple and I mean PURPLE everything they had screamed purple from their clothes to their cars. And even some of them had purple tint in their hair. Or tattoos that had purple in them. But only one person stood out from all of them for she had black hair bright blue eyes pale skin and stood at a height of five foot even. She was the shortest girl in the group and one of only two. But let me get back to what caused the loud noise to come from that church.

A girl with black hair was walking to one of the offices she was there to see Johnny for he called her on her phone demanding her to get her ass down to the church. She walked by one of the pews and for some stupid reason one of the bricks that was part of the ceiling decided to fall it crashed on the pew that was about four feet from her. All you could hear after that was a loud scream and Johnny come running from his office with his baby *sniper rifle* in his arms ready to shoot who ever was in there. Just seeing Kat standing there looking like a deer caught in the headlights he came up to her and see what made her jump for it was a huge brick that fell. "Well damn that was lucky" Johnny said looking at where the brick was and where Kat was standing.

Kat looked at Johnny taking her ear buds out of her ear so she could hear what Johnny was talking about she was listening to Nickle back If today was your last day. On her phone. She didn't own any type of music device unless you counted her phone lol.

"What did you say Johnny sorry was listening to music then over my music I hear that loud crash and screamed." Kat explained to him. Johnny just cocked a eye brow at her and called her into his office where the other where and in others I mean Troy Julius Dex and Lyn they where all standing around Johnnys desk or sitting behind it in Julius's case. As she walked in all of them turned to look at her. Today was the day she tried a new look and put her black hair up in a pony tail and added some purple streaks into her hair she never wore makeup for it made her feel not like herself. But she did wear some lipgloss tinted in purple just to give her pale complection some color. "So what is this all about that I called out of a nice snooze at " *looks at her watch and see's it is nine am* " at nine am in the fucking morning? It better be good if not I am taking my happy ass back to my apt and going back to sleep." she complained. Troy just looked at her and grinned Dex just rolled his eyes and mumbled something about her being a kid and Lyn looked at her and shook her head but Julius just laughed. "What is so damn funny I cant help it if I am tired I cant hold hours like you guys you know I am just fourteen." she complained (a/n I know she is a young teenager but it is part of the plot. But to let you also know she was raised by Julius he was good friends with her parents so she didn't get canonized) If your wondering where her parents are they are doing a stint in Still water Prison for four counts of murder.

So she is being raised by Julius.

"So why are we all here and what is all the hub bub about?" she asked as she sat down on top of Johnnys desk letting her legs swing back and forth looking around the room. "Well we got news to tell you about." Julius said as he pulled out a letter from the inside of his jacket. "Well what is it I am not getting any younger here" she laughed. " well miss impatient as you know there is this place in New Jersey well we won a all expense paid trip there for the six of us we are allowed to bring up to two guests with us a piece .so who do you want to bring with you Kat?" he asked looking at her. She thought about it and she could not think of anyone for the only people she would want with her where either in jail or dead. "I don't know uncle the only people I would want to come are either dead or in jail. So that leaves the list mighty small on my part." she replied

"Well we can always bring that little snot down the street from us you know that girl Kimmy the one who cant keep her eyes off of Troy or Johnny" Julius said " OH HELL NO... DON'T BRING HER ANYONE BUT HER SHE IS NOTHING BUT A GUTTER TROUT NOT EVEN WORTH LOOKING AT OR EVEN TOUCHING!" Troy and Johnny exclaimed at the same time. Lyn thought hard about who she would want to bring she thought about bringing Donne but didn't think it would fly over to well for then he would probley end up blabbing to someone about her being a saint and not a roller. Johnny was going to bring Aishia with him as they where almost molded at the hip. Troy was going to bring no one either as he only had his ex damn wife and no kids so that made that simple for him. Julius was going to bring his girlfriend Ronnie who he met six years before he got custody of Kat. They where planning on getting married but Ronnie was having seconds thoughts about marrying him as he had to raise Kat and her and Kat didn't get along that well. So Lyn thought long and hard and was going to bring her friend Laura who was not in any of the gangs just a simple girl who loved to have fun and drink and party. Little did they know that with all the people they where bringing it would end up being a slaughter fest.

"So where in New Jersey are we going Uncle?" Kat asked. " We are going to some place called Crystal Lake it is a camp for what I am told we will be staying in three of the 9 cabins there for there is only us and our guests so we don't need all the cabins " so do's that mean I get me one to myself or do I have to share with one of the idiot team?" kat asked as she looked around the room. Dex walked up to her putting his arm around her laughing as he did " so you don't want to share a cabin with me " *giving fake puppy eyes he laughed and walked away.

"So lets get our shit packed and head on out lets call the people so they are ready to go we need to drive all the way there for we don't have the time or money to get the damn tickets" Julius said and started to walk away. Walking to his car he waited for Kat to come along so they would not be late or anything.

this is it for chapter 1 if it is looking good please a review to let me know and if you like it let me know. The next chappie might be a while for I have to find all the people who are the ones in my fav horror movies so that is going to take a bit for I have a LOT

ty for reading baby fawn


End file.
